The Look alike
by LillyAnneRose
Summary: One victim will rock Sara to the core. Now the team has to solve the murder and try to make sure Sara is alright before it's too late. My entry to the CSI Forever:Fix GSR contest.
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction story that I have written and my entry for contest Fixing GSR. I hope that I did the story right and that everyone enjoys the story. Please enjoy the story and leave a review!

Rules  
The subject of the story is Fixing GSR. _The story must resolve the present relationship between Grissom & Sara in a HAPPY WAY._

The story  
- _Needs GSR to be restored in a credible fashion  
- Needs to be strictly canon (what's aired since Forget Me Not)  
- Cannot be AU (dream sequences, time displacement, etc.)_  
_- Should include regular elements of a crime mystery that is solved in this piece  
-Think of it as a CSI episode.  
_  
Characters  
_- Grissom cannot physically appear in this story or exchange dialogue with anyone. He may appear in letter form (email, text, handwritten letter.) We have to assume Billy Petersen is not coming back.  
- Grissom may appear in past (3rd person) conversations and interactions ONLY.  
- Any regular character may be used (except Warrick or any character that has died.)  
- New characters may be used_

Style  
_- It may be written as a normal story  
- It may be written as a television screenplay (teleplay) if you really want a challenge!_

(NOTE: If written as a teleplay, Sara may have a 1-sided phone conversation with Grissom but his responses won't be heard.)

Length  
_- The story may not exceed 40 pages (the standard length of an average CSI script)  
- No word limit, just chapters._

_The due date is the start of season 15 – the last Sunday in September 2014._

* * *

FADE IN:/

TEASER

The lights of Las Vegas hide the bright yellow stars in the sky. The sound of cars, tourist and police sirens are heard. Across the way away from the Vegas strip it was dark, abandoned, and the sound of footsteps are heard echoing in the night. A black shadow is shown on the wall as heavy, fearful breathing is heard. Another shadow appears on the wall, but this shadow that appears on the wall has something, a long knife. The two shadows come closer together, and the knife comes closer. One shadow disappears and the a pool of blood is shown on the ground.

Act One

Ext: Las Vegas Alleyway: Night

Flashing red and blue lights echo across the night sky, yellow caution tape is all around the crime scene as people have gathered to see what is going on. A black Tahoe pulls up to the crime scene, and three people step out of the Tahoe. Those three people are D.B Russell, Sara Sidle, and Nick stokes. The three of them walk up to Jim Brass who had already been at the crime scene. D.B, Nick, and Sara have their crime scene kits in their hand.

D.B: What do we have, Jim?

Jim motions for the three of him to follow them, as the officer standing pulls up the yellow tape for them. Jim walks over to the body. The body has blood pooled on the side of him, and stab wounds in his side. The body seems to be a regular John Doe, but something makes Sara stop as she looks at the body. The body looks like Gil Grissom in a way, clearly not Grissom but the facial structure and eyes resemble Grissom.

Brass: A John Doe stabbed.

Brass makes a motion to a young female standing with an officer talking. The young girl is wearing a skimpy outfit, implying that she is a hooker.

Brass: She found the body, apparently she was just walking, but I think that outfit suggests something else.

Sara had not taken her eyes off the body once as she could only stare, as if she is stuck in a trance. Nick noticed Sara gaze and takes a deep breath as he stares at her.

Nick: Hey, are you going to be okay?

Sara: Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just process the scene alright? I'll take the perimeter and you can do the body?

Nick: Alright, D.B and I will do that.

Nick puts on his white gloves and bends down to the body. He sighs softly to himself before he begins to look at the body. He looks down at the chest when something shiny captures his attention. He pulls out his tweezers and leans down carefully pulls out the object. He looks down at it and it appears to be the end of a knife. Nick pulls out a bindle to place the knife blade in. He looks over at D.B who is taking pictures of the top of the victims skull.

D.B looks down at the top of the head and is stunned to see blood in the victims hair. He looks at Nick and motions for him to come see this. Nick walks over and bends down and he takes a picture before moving the victims hair aside. There is a wound about the size of three inches.

D.B: What do you think?

Nick: Our victim was hit in the head before he was stabbed. Our killer hits him from behind and knocks him down, but the way the wound is here he would have fallen forward onto his stomach, and not onto his back like he's positioned here.

D.B: Maybe our victim falls onto his stomach but the killer turns him onto his back.

Nick: Why?

D.B: I don't know but we'll find out.

Away from Nick and Russell Sara is looking around when she pauses and she's a footprint on the ground in water. Sara looks around and notices a pool of water by the corner. She leans down at take the print when someone catches her attention. A young man who is pacing by the the caution tape. She looks down to see a hint of blood on his shoe and she slowly stands up and heads towards him. The young man see's Sara coming and he takes off running and Sara takes off tuning off after him catching the attention of Brass, Nick and Russell.

Cut to:/

Ext: Las Vegas Gas station store: Night

Police lights are flashing across town. Arriving to the crime scene Julie Finn, Greg Sanders, and Morgan Brody. The three of them walk over to see a store clerk yelling at one of the police officers. Greg and Morgan shake their head and walk over to her.

Greg: Hello, I'm Greg Sanders and this is Morgan Brody. Can you tell me what happened here tonight?

Jamie: Yeah, hi. I'm Jamie and I was working here tonight and some stupid guy comes in waving a gun right? He wants all of the money and I gave it to him, but he didn't get away! Oh no, mom didn't raise any just any girl so I shot him in the privates.

Morgan: You shot him in the private area?

Jamie: Yeah I did! Weren't you listening to me?! I guess this is why no crimes in this city get solved.

As Greg and Morgan are talking to Jamie Finn had walked inside the story and bent down next to the victim. She takes a couple of pictures before she notices that there is blood around the mouth. Finn takes a picture before opening the mouth only to find that there is no tongue is the victims mouth. Finn gasp and walks over to Greg and Morgan. She walks up to them.

Finn: Someone cut out the victims tongue.

Jamie: Oh that, don't sweat that! I did that.

Finn: You cut out his tongue?

Jamie: Well yeah that ass kept calling me a bitch! So I thought I'd cut out his tongue so he'd stop that.

Greg: After he died?

Jamie: Well yeah. I shot him in the privates and he was just laying there crying so I put my hand over his mouth and nose until he stopped breathing. No Conor needed for me.

Morgan: You're right, we don't need to do anything for you except a jail cell.

Jamie: A jail cell?

Morgan: Oh, yeah. You just confused to killing this man and not for self defense.

An officer comes and handcuffs Jamie. Jamie mouth drops open and she looks at Greg and Finn in shock. Morgan grins at Greg and Finn.

Cut to:/

Ext: Las Vegas Alleyway: Night

Sara takes off after the young man who has blood on his shoes. Sara runs out into the street as the young man is running and he runs into another alleyway. Sara follows him.

Sara: Stop and put your hands up.

The alleyway is dark and only footsteps of the young man and Sara could be heard. Sara places one hand on her gun and she looks around. Suddenly she could hear something, and she goes to pull out her gun but the young man tackles her before she could. Sara and the young man end up rolling on the ground. He takes a piece of broken glass and slashes Sara across the face. She yelps and the young man is pulled off by Brass and Nick. The young man and Brass struggle a little bit before Brass puts him in handcuffs. Sara sits up and touches her face which is bleeding.

Nick: Are you okay?

Sara: Yeah, I'm fine. He had blood on his shoes.

Nick: Blood on his shoes?!

D.B: Sara! Are you alright?

Sara nodded her head yes at Russell and stands on her feet. Nick, Sara and Russell walk over to the ambulance to get some medical assistance for her face.

D.B: Why didn't you tell anyone that you were chasing after him? He might have killed you?!

Sara: I didn't want him to get away, alright?

D.B: Away? Sara, you're normally more responsible than that.

Sara sits down on the ambulance and looks over at D.B annoyed that he was being upset with her.

Sara: I was just doing my job!

Cut to:/

Int: Brass's Office: Night

Jim Brass walks into his office and sits down at his chair. A long sigh escapes through his lips as he looks around his office. He picks up his cell phone and begins going through his contacts. He stood when he finds the one that he wants and presses call.

Brass: Hey, how are you? Over here we're doing good. Well, almost everyone. Sara she's struggling, man. She doesn't want to admit it, but she misses someone, and you...you need to call her before it's too late. Just call me when you get this message alright?

Brass ends the call and he looks over at his pictures and he had put up a picture of his ex-wife. He traced the the photo with his thumb. He did not realize that Nick is standing in the doorway.

Nick: Who were you talking to?

Brass: Just an old friend.

Nick: An old friend that has to deal with Sara? Did you call Grissom?

Brass: Maybe. You saw the way Sara reacted today just because the victim looked like Sara. She's not doing better, even if she tells you that.

Brass sighs softly as he looked down at the photo and he doesn't look up at Nick.

Brass: Love shouldn't wait because you never know when It wont be there anymore.

Nick: Brass, I don't know, man. Don't you think you might be meddling a little bit?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas crime lab morgue: Night

D.B and Doctor Al Robison stand over the body of D.B victim. Russell looks over at Doc Robison. Doc Robison is looking at the victim with his shirt off. The victim with stab wounds. Doc Robison is measuring the depth of the stab wounds.

Doc Robison: An inch and a half. The wound appears to be deep as if the knife was long. The COD was loss of blood in the victim. The wound is clean cut.

D.B: Nick found a piece of the blade inside the victim.

Doc Robison: According to dental records our John Doe name is Brian Gomez.

D.B: Thanks Doc, if you find any else out let me know?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab locker room: Night

Siting in the locker room is Sara. She is sitting with her locker door open and she looks around. Her face has a few stitches, and she looks over her shoulder to see Greg walking into the locker room. She sighs softly and throws something away in the trash. Greg walks over to Sara and he gasps when he see's her face.

Greg: Sara! What happened?!

Sara: I was working a crime scene and I ended up chasing a person into a alleyway by myself. The person had blood on his shoes and I didn't want to risk loosing him. It looks worse than it feels.

Greg: Thank God you're okay! Why didn't go get Nick or someone?

Sara: I thought I had it by myself. I'm fine and not dead so don't make a big deal out of it alright?

Greg: Alright. Are you okay, Sara? You just seem not you right now.

Sara: I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that!? I'm fine. I just need to work. I need to finish this case.

Sara shuts her locker and stands up and walks out of the room. Greg looks at Sara and glanced at the trash can. He looks down to see an article sticking out. The headline says, "Gil Grissom, and Heather Kessler win award,"

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas crime lab break room: Night

Sara is sitting in the break room drinking a cup of coffee as she looks up to see Russell walk into the room. She traces the cups and she looks at D.B.

D.B: How's your cut?

Sara: It's fine. Did you find anything out about the case?

D.B: I did, I have a lead I'm going to check out with Nick.

Sara: I'll join you guys.

D.B: Why don't you go home and get some rest? You've had an eventful night already.

Sara: I'm fine, I can handle myself. It's my case too and I want to go with you on the lead.

D.B: Sara, I'm not asking I'm telling. Go home and get some rest.

Sara scoffs and stands on her feet as she looks at Russell.

Sara: Fine, maybe I'll just go home and won't return. No one around here would care anyway.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Integration room: Night

Nick is sitting on one side of the table while the young man that Sara had chased down was sitting on the other side of the table. Nick takes out a picture and shoves it in front of the young man, who's name Nick learned is James.

Nick: What were you doing at the crime scene tonight?

James: I just happened to be walking by and saw that there was a crime scene. I was curious.

Nick: With blood on your shoes? That happen to match our victim?

James: I didn't kill him!

Nick: I never said that you did. Did you kill him?

James: No! He was there when I got there! He was totally dead when I got there.

Nick raises an eyebrow at James. James throws up his hand in the air and looks around the room.

James: I was there because I had...a had a little time with a girl for a little adult time if you know what I mean?

Nick: The girl that called 911 you had paid for time with her?

James: Yeah! I didn't stay because I had just hired a hooker. I had stepped near the blood and gotten some on my shoes. I had stayed because I was worried that she was going to tell on me. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!

Nick: You attacked a CSI!

James: I thought she was going to take me back to jail! I cannot go back to jail! I wasn't planning on killing her just knocking her out.

Nick: You wouldn't go to jail for discovering a body. You didn't need to run.

James: Ah thank god! Thank god! Thanks, man, you're a life saver.

Nick: I said wouldn't have gone to jail, but you attacked a CSI and will be going to jail. Have fun, and I wonder what the other inmates will do to you when they find out a attacked a woman. I'll bet they'll kill you.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime Lab hallway: Night

Nick is walking down the hallway after he had finished his interview and he saw Greg catching up to him. Greg has something in his hands and he walks over to Nick. Nick raises an eyebrow. Greg hands Nick the paper that he had gotten out of the trash.

Greg: Look!

Nick: What am I looking at?

Greg: Grissom won an award with Lady Heather! This is why Sara is not acting like herself. She's still upset from the divorce.

Nick: Did Sara give you this?

Greg: No, I found it in the trash of the locker room. Nick, do you know what this means? Grissom is seeing Lady Heather!

Nick stops walking and looks down at the article and he begins to read it. After a long moment he looks back up at Greg.

Nick: Greg, this article says nothing about a relationship. It's all about their work. Come on, don't just assume anything.

Greg: You have to read between the lines, Nick! No one works like this and doesn't get in a relationship. How could he do this to Sara?

Nick: We don't know anything yet, alright? If I were you I wouldn't bring this up to Sara. Just let it go, Greg.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab break room: Night

Finn and Morgan are sitting in the break room when Conrad Ecklie walk into the room and he looks over at his daughter and then at Finn. He had heard about their case that they had closed.

Conrad: How did the case go earlier?

Morgan: Good. The girl was crazy.

Finn: She cut out a tongue. At least she confessed and saved us some time.

Conrad: Do you guys know what's with Sidle? I've heard that her and Russell got into a fight after she fought a suspect?

Morgan: Russell sent her home for her injury. She hasn't be acting like herself.

Finn: I wonder why.

Morgan: Greg thinks it has to do with Grissom.

Conrad: Grissom? What about Grissom?

Morgan: Greg told me that he found an article that Grissom won an award with some girl named Lady Heather.

Conrad: Where is Sanders tonight?

Morgan: Russell let him go try to talk to Sara. See if he could calm her down.

Conrad opens his mouth to say something but closes it as his phone begins to ring. He walks out of the break room leaving Finn and Morgan in the room.

Finn: I've heard that Greg used to have a crush on Sara.

Morgan: Yeah, I guess. So what?

Finn: That doesn't bother you that Greg went to see Sara?

Morgan: No, should it? Greg and I are not together.

Finn: If you say so.

Cut to:/

Ext: Tahoe: Night

Russel drove the Tahoe over to his lead with Nick in the passenger seat. Russell taps his fingers on the steering wheel and he looks over at Nick. He takes a deep breath.

D.B: Nick, you're pretty close with Sara. Do you know what's wrong with her?

Nick: She hasn't said anything. I think it might have something to do with her divorce. she isn't good at expressing her emotions, she just let's them all build up until she can't do it anymore. She can be self destructive.

D.B: Has she been like this before? She chased a suspect by herself and almost got herself killed. When I sent her home she said she might not be back.

Nick: I think that she just needs to calm down a little bit. Let's see what Greg can do. What's this lead that you have?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Bar: Night

Sara is sitting at a bar drinking a beer; she has one empty beer in front of her. Greg walks into the bar and sits down next to Sara. She scoffs and looks over at Greg. Greg opens his mouth to speak but Sara does not allow him.

Sara: I don't need a babysitter!

Greg: I'm not here to babysit you. I just came to enjoy a beer.

Sara: Greg, I may be drunk but I'm not dumb. Did Russell send you here?

Greg: Sara, we're all been really worried about you. You've been acting really self destructive lately. Does this have anything to do with Grissom?

Sara: Why would it have to do with him?

Greg: I saw the article that you threw away. Sara I don't know what to say-

Sara: Then don't say anything! I threw that away for a reason not for you to read it! I don't care so why should you?

Sara took a long drink of her beer before standing on her feet and taking out some money and putting it on the counter and heads for the door.

Greg: You care, Sara. You want to know why? You are still madly in love with him!

Sara stops walking and looks over her shoulder at Greg. Greg takes a deep breath and looks back at Sara.

Sara: Why should I love someone who's clearly doesn't love me anymore. If he ever did love me.

cut to:/

Ext: Las Vegas home: Night

Russell and Nick step out of the Tahoe and walk up to the house. Both looking around for signs of murder or any other clues that could possibly happen. D.B knocks on the door and waits patiently. Slowly the door opens and Jackie and Eric Jameson are standing at the door looking at the CSI'S.

Nick: Hello, I'm Nick Stokes and this D.B Russell. We are both CSI's we need to talk about your brother Brian.

Jackie: What about my brother?

D.B: I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your brother was murdered tonight.

Jackie let's out a loud gasp and puts a hand over her mouth. Tears pool to her eyes and she leans against her husband Eric.

Jackie: This has to be a mistake. He cannot be dead! He just can't.

Nick: We are so sorry!

After Jackie had cried and managed to calm down Jackie. Eric, Nick, and D.B sat on Jackie couch as Jackie had tea. Nick takes a deep breath and looks over at Jackie and Eric.

Nick: When was the last time you saw your brother?

Jackie: About a week ago. We had lunch here at the house.

D.B: Was he acting all right? Did he seem like himself?

Jackie: Yeah he seemed fine. We ate and then talked some.

Nick: What did you talk about?

Jackie: My new job that I was appyling for, and his new girlfriend that he had just started to see. I was supposed to meet her tomorrow actually for dinner.

Nick: Do you know a name for her?

Jackie: No he wouldn't tell me. He told me that I would have to wait and see.

D.B: Can I have the name of the restaurant please?

Jackie noddes her head and let's go of Eric's hand and writes down the restaurant She hands it to D.B. He nodded his head, and hands her his card.

Nick: Thank you if you can think of anything please give us a call.

Jackie: Thank you. I will. Thank you for everything.

Russell and Nick walk outside and walk over to the Tahoe. Nick takes a deep breath before looking over at Russell.

Nick: You thinking that the girlfriend killed him? Jealous maybe?

D.B: I don't know, Nick. If there is a girlfriend since he wouldn't even tell his sister the name.

Nick: The brother in law didn't say one word in there.

D.B: You think he did it?

Nick: I'm not sure yet but he just acted odd in there.

Cut to:/

Ext: Las Vegas Sara's come: Sunrise

The sun is beginning to come over the horizon as Sara arrives at her home and she looks around. She walks up to her door only to discover a package at her doorway. She pauses and picks up the package. Her eyes widen when she see's who the package is from. "From Gil Grissom To Sara Sidle," Sara opens the door and takes the package to open it.

Fade out.


	2. Act two

An:/ I just want to say thank you to everyone that has left reviews! I was very excited to be welcomed in to such a positive community! I hope that everyone enjoys act two! Please leave a review!

* * *

Fade In:/

Act two

Int: Las Vegas Sara's home: Day

Sara is standing by her table looking down at the package that had arrived for her. She press's her lips together trying open the package. She slowly takes a deep breath and bends down tearing the tape off the box. She slowly opens the package and pulls out an award with Grissom's name on it. She raises an eyebrow and a confused look is spreading across her face. She reaches down to the piece of paper in the box. She pulls the piece of paper out and is stunned. Sara reads the letter out loud.

Sara: I'm Sorry, Sara. Sincerely yours, Gil Grissom.

Sara puts down the letter on the table and could only stare at it. She puts a hand over her face and pulls out her cell phone. She goes into her contacts until she finds Grissom's name and press's call. The phone could be heard going straight to Grissom voice mail and she hangs up the phone.

Sara: Why would he answer the phone!? What could he possibly be sorry for?!

She walks over to the computer and sits down. She opens up her email page and clicks new mail and finds the name Grissom and sighs softly before placing her hands on the keyboard. She takes a deep breath before she begins to type.

Sara (voice over) : Gil, I don't understand why you would send me your award. It's a nice award, but it has nothing to do with me. I'm even more confused my the letter. What are you sorry for? Are you sorry for our divorce? The fact that I still do not really understand why we have gotten a divorce? I do not understand, but with you, I rarely understand what you have planned. Sincerely yours, Sara.

Sara finishes typing the email but pauses as she does not press send. She rereads through the letter and pauses a split second. A long deep breath escapes her. After a long moment she press's the send button.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Brian Gomez-Victim home- Beginning of graveyard shift

Nick and D.B are walking around the victim's home, and Nick sighs softly as he looks over at all of the pictures hanging on the wall. Many of the pictures include Brian with his sister Jackie. Nick, with his gloves on, picks up a picture of Brian and Jackie posing at the state fair. He looked around and his eyes became wide with all of the pictures of Brian and Jackie.

Nick: This guy sure loved to take pictures with his sister.

D.B: He just seemed to enjoy taking pictures, Nick. He does seem really close with his sister, though.

Nick: Oddly close with her. There are no pictures with his brother-in-law though.

D.B: You still have your sight sat on the brother-in-law?

Nick shrug's his shoulders and doesn't say much more. He takes his flashlight and heads into one of the bedrooms. He looks around and notices that this must be Brian bedroom. He looks around and notices that the bed has not been made. Nick hears Russell right behind him and Nick reaches down for his light that will reveal bodily fluid. Nick puts on his glass's and shines the light. Nick shines the light and four very large stains reveal on the bed. Nick shines the light around and the light also reveals a stain on the wall. Nick shakes his head, and takes out a swab for DNA. Russell walks into the room to see Nick taking the swab.

D.B: Is that...on the wall?

Nick: Oh yeah, someone certainly had a good time in here.

Nick finishes the swab and takes pictures of the stain's on the sheets.

Nick: I'll collect them and have Hodges run the DNA maybe we can get a match.

D.B node his head at Nick and holds up an evidence bag of the victim's tablet.

Nick: Before we go back to the lab maybe we should pay the brother-in-law another visit.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab: Beginning of graveyard shift

Sara walks into the crime lab and yawns from the lack of sleep she has received. Sara walks into the break room for a cup of coffee and she see's Morgan already there. Sara glances over at what Morgan is working with and see's a cold case file. Sara gently waves at Morgan but she get's a cup of coffee and begins to add some sugar. In the hallway there is two interns that work day shift coming down the the hallway, and they have a piece of paper in their hand.

Intern 1: Did you see that Gil Grissom won an award?

Intern 2: I did, I cannot believe the work that he is done. The man is pure genius, and that Heather lady isn't so bad either.

Intern 1: I heard that she was pretty wild in her today, if you know what I mean.

Intern 2: Oh yeah, I can see why Grissom left Sara for Heather.

Intern 1: Is that the reason that he left Sara?

Intern 2: That's what I've heard. That Grissom was bored with Sara, and needed someone that could keep up with his lifestyle.

The two interns continue walking down the hallway away from the break room. Sara is staring at where they stood, and tears can be seen coming to her eyes. She shakes her head and grabs a hold of her coffee cup, but instead of drinking the hot coffee Sara throws it across the room, some of the hot coffee landing on Morgan. Morgan jumps up being burned by the coffee. Morgan wasn't the only one that had witnessed the outburst so had Conrad and Brass

Morgan: What the-?

Conrad: Sidle! Morgan, are you alright?

Brass: Sara! What is going on with you?

Conrad: Sidle, I'm sorry for whatever problems you seem to have right now, but-

Sara: I'm sorry!? Is that the only thing that people seem to say anymore! They don't even know why they are saying it. They just say it. I'm sorry they're just words, they mean nothing.

Conrad: I don't think that you need to be working right now. You are off the case.

Sara: You cannot do that!

Conrad: I just did, and I would watch your tone before I suspend you.

Conrad looks down at Morgan, who's arm has now turned a bright red with the coffee.

Conrad: Morgan, you can work the case with D.B and Nick.

Sara: It's my case!

Conrad: It's not until you get your emotions in check!

Sara: You're just doing this because she's your daughter.

Sara narrows her eyes at Conrad, Brass, and Morgan before walking out of the lab and she runs into Finn but she just keeps walking.

Cut to:/

Ext: Las Vegas Jackie and Eric home: Evening

Nick and Russell pull up to Jackie and Eric's home before stepping out. Eric, the brother-in-law of the victim, is outside throwing away some garbage when he see's Nick and Russell. He shakes his head and walks up to the two CSI's.

Eric: How can I help the two of you?

Nick: Mr. Jameson, we have a couple of question's for you.

Eric: Alright, but can we make this fast I don't want the media to see that I'm out here. They just won't leave us alone since Brian was murdered.

D.B: Do you hunt?

Eric: Hunt? Like animals, and such? No, I don't own any guns, I'm not a fan.

Nick: What about knives?

Eric: No, just knives we keep in the kitchen and a small pocket knife that my grandfather gave me as a boy. Why? You don't think that I did it, do you?

D.B: Everyone is a suspect. Can we see the knife, or do we have to return with a warrant?

Eric sighs softly to himself and looks around and then back at Nick and Russell. Nick and D.B exchange a glance before looking back at Eric. Eric node his head yes and leads the boys inside. Nick takes his kit with him

Eric: The kitchen knives are in the kitchen and the pocket knife is in a drawer in my bedroom. Which would you like to see first?

Jackie, the victim's sister, comes into the room stunned to see Nick and Russell. Her eyes are bright red and puffy from crying and she looks over at Eric.

Jackie: What are they doing here?

Eric: They want to look at my knives.

Jackie: Come on, do you think that he killed Brian? He wouldn't, Brian and Eric got along great.

Nick: Everyone is a suspect, can I see your kitchen knives first?

Eric and Jackie lead Nick and D.B to the kitchen showing them all the knives. Nick sighs softly to himself and get's objects out of his kit to test for blood. He picks up a knife and begins to test for blood on each knife.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab DNA Lab: Evening

Hodges is highlighting the bed sheets that Nick had collected from the house and sent back with an officer. Hodges looks up to see Greg walk into the lab and sent down a package.

Greg: What are you doing?

Hodges: DNA for Russell and Nick's case apparently it's high priority. It's no problem for me. What do you have?

Greg: Possibly rape so I need to run the DNA, ASAP. Where is everyone tonight? I ended up doing the case by myself.

Hodges: Nick and Russell are out at scene, Morgan is with Doc Robson, Ecklie has Sara inputting money from a drug bust, and Finn is just being Finn.

Greg: What is Sara doing that?

Hodges: What do you expect me to know all of the gossip? You know I don't like to talk.

Greg: Hodges, I don't have all night. Lab rats always know what's going on.

Hodges: Alright, Sara had a little bit of a break down earlier and I guess she threw coffee all over Morgan. Brass and Conrad witnessed the whole thing.

Greg: She threw coffee all over Morgan!?Why?

Hodges: No one knows exactly why, but there is lots of theories.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Morgue: Night

Morgan is standing waiting for Doc Robison to finish up with another patient, and she looks over at him in her white coat. She takes a deep breath as David prepares to finish the body.

Morgan: What did you find Doc?

Doc Robison: As I was finishing up the autopsy, I noticed something that I had not noticed before so I ran a few tests. Mr. Gomez here was HIV positive. He only a few months left.

Morgan: He was sick, but from what I've heard none of the family has mentioned that he was sick.

Doc Robison: Maybe they didn't know, or even he might have not known. I highly doubt the latter because he would have been pretty sick most of the time. So your killer might be HIV positive.

Morgan: Yeah, but unless the killer was sick before we won't know for another six months at least.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Jackie and Eric's home: Evening

Nick has all of the kitchen knives spread out on the counter and about a dozen swabs. He sighs softly, and see's Russell come back from swabbing the pocket knife. Nick shakes his head at Russell and sighs.

Nick: Only three knives were positive for blood and they were not human blood, animal. Please tell me that you have found something?

Russell: The pocket knife didn't even have animal blood on it. In fact it pretty much looked brand new, expect for a few dents, I would think that it was brand new.

Nick: Well there went our best suspect.

Nick looks down at his cell phone which had started blinking with an new text message, and Nick read the text message and shakes his head as he walks over to Jackie and Eric.

Nick: Mrs. Jameson, were you aware that your brother was HIV positive?

Jackie: What!? No, I wan't! This has to be a mistake, Brian did not have HIV.

Nick: According to his autopsy, he was very sick with HIV. Your brother never mentioned anything to you about being sick?

Jackie: No, never! My brother and I were very close, and he never mentioned anything about that at all. I would have most certainly remembered that conversation! How can that be? He never seemed to act ill. He must not have known because he would have told me about that.

Nick: Alright, thank you for our time and we're sorry to bother you. We'll let you know if we find anything.

Nick and Russell head for the door and once they are outside and inside the Tahoe Nick looks over at Russell.

Nick: Do you think that she really didn't know that he was ill? They seem to be very close.

D.B: Why would she lie about that?

Nick:Why does anyone lie about anything?

D.B: I don't know, Nick. Right now we need a new suspect.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab Small office: Night

Sara is sitting in a small office doing paperwork for the money that was seized in drug bust. Sara sighs softly as he writes down the serial number of each individual bill. She glances up to see Greg walk into the room and she scoffs.

Sara: What do you want, Greg?

Greg: To see what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you throw coffee all over Morgan?

Sara: I didn't mean to throw it on her, I just threw it and some of it landed on Morgan. Don't worry your precious Morgan is fine.

Greg: Don't try and push me away. I care about you.

Sara: You care about me, or just worry that I'm going to hurt Morgan somehow?

Greg scoffs and rolls his eyes as he heads for the door.

Greg: Fine, when you're ready to talk I'll be here but until then don't make any attention to try and talk to me alright.

Greg walks out of the room and slams the door behind him. Sara sighs softly and looks at the door as if she's ready to say something, but she doesn't. Sara pulls out her phone and checks her email. She is stunned to see that she has an email from Gil Grissom. She clicks on the email and takes a long deep breath, as if she is ready.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime Lab break room: Evening

Greg walks into the break room and begins to make sure that there is no one around for his secret coffee. He grins as he pulls it out of his secret spot and begins to make a cup of coffee. He doesn't turn around when Brass and Conrad walk into the break room.

Conrad: Does anyone know why Sidle is acting like she has a death wish or wants to be fired?

Brass: She's going through a rough period right now.

Brass picks up a copy of the article about Grissom's award on it and show's it to Conrad. Conrad sigh's softly to himself and puts down the article.

Conrad: Okay, that would upset anyone. I need a good CSI that can do their job and not let their personal feelings come into play. She hasn't been acting right and I don't know what she needs to but she needs to get her life together before I have let her go.

Brass: Conrad?

Conrad: I don't want to do that either, Jim. She's not going to leave me with much of a choice right now. She's not leaving me with a choice at all right now.

Greg: What if I talk to her?

Conrad and Brass turn around just barely noticing Greg in the room for the first time. Conrad sigh's and had thought that were alone.

Brass: I thought that you already tried that.

Greg: I did, but Sara doesn't deserve to loose her job because she is going through a rough patch right now. She's a damn good CSI.

Conrad: I know that, Sanders. She's not acting like a good CSI right now. What if she has an outburst with a suspect? The case can go from good to OJ in about two seconds!

Greg: I know, I know, but please just let me talk to her, alright?

Conrad: You have one more chance, alright?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab Conference room: Night

Russell, Nick, and Morgan are all standing around the table as they look at the evidence they have retrieved and the crime scene photo's.

D.B: Alright, so what do we know so far?

Nick: Brian Gomez was stabbed in this alleyway.

He points to the spot that he was killed on a map

Nick: The knife that killed him, while being stabbed the blade broke off into him. We also know that he was HIV positive and didn't have much time to live. According to his sister he was meeting his girlfriend tonight for dinner, but the sister does not have a name. The sister and Brian are also very close to each other.

D.B: Nick, and I didn't find any knives that had blood on them or a missing piece of the blade on them.

Morgan: There was no knife at the crime scene?

Nick: No, we searched that whole area, but there was no knife. At first I had assumed that the brother-in-law might have done it, but there was no evidence at the house that suggested he had done it.

Morgan: A motive?

D.B: Nothing, yet.

D.B picked up the tablet that he had taken from the victim's home and he began to look through it. He hit play on the tablet and was stunned at what came on the video. The video showed Brian Gomez, alive in the video. Brian was naked except for a pair of boxers, and began showing everyone the bed.

Brian Gomez: This is where the magic is going to happen, the girl, well let me just say that this girl is a...a god! Maybe even he can join us tonight that would make an interesting turn of events!

The video stops there and everyone in the room looks at each other, and D.B looks down at the video again.

Nick: Who's the girl that he's talking about?

Morgan: Yeah, and he who? Is he talking about a threesome?

D.B: I don't know, maybe those sheets can tell us when Hodges finishes the DNA.

Nick: I do think that we have a motive. Love or Jealously.

Morgan: They go together very well in threesomes.

D.B: Now we just have to wait.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Small Office: Night

Sara is sitting in the small office holding her phone as tears come running down her face. She lets out a sob gently to herself, but only to hear the door open and Greg walking in the door. Sara keeps her back to the door as she tries to get rid of the tears.

Sara: Go away!

Greg: No! We need to talk!

Sara: I said, go away Greg!

Greg walks over to Sara and sits down next to her and see's the tears in her eyes. Greg gasps and raises an eyebrow, but she doesn't say anything, but hands the phone to Greg. Greg takes the phone from Sara and begins to read what was on the phone.

Greg: Sara, I know that you have many answers, and I want to give you those answers. I know that our break-up seemed so sudden so unexpected and that's all my fault. I'm sorry because I lost the best thing when I broke up with you, your love and trust. I think that you need to know exactly what I had broken up with you, and why that was a mistake. One night while I was working on my research with Lady Heather, we had a drink, I don't even know why I had drink because I don't like to drink. I had thought that I had slept with her, and gotten her pregnant. I didn't sleep with her, it was big misunderstanding. After that I realized something that I don't want to be apart from you. You make me complete.

Greg puts down the phone and looks over at Sara. He gentles places a hand over her hand, unsure what to say next.

Sara: You were right, Greg. I am still in love with Grissom. I want to be with him, but he writes me one letter and that should fix all of the heart break that I've had to endure for months!? How can I be so foolish to just want to walk back to him?

Greg: You're not foolish, Sara, just in love. You have to answer these questions. Is what you have with Grissom worth fixing? You're right how can be just want you back after so long? Maybe it took this long realize what's he's lost.

Sara: I don't want to be hurt again, Greg. Grissom the only person that has the ability to hurt me and I can't go through that again.

Greg: Are you hurting yourself if you just walk away? Who would win there, Sara? So what are you goung to do?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas DNA Lab: Night

Hodges stood waiting for everyone to come to the lab. Nick, D.B, and Morgan walks into the lab and stared at Hodges.

D.B: What have you got for us that was so important it required a 911 page?

Hodges: I got the results of the DNA back.

Nick: And?

Hodges walks over to the printer and takes the paper out and hands the paper to Russell to read. Russell begins reading the paper and his eyes begin to wide as he reads.

D.B: No, this cannot be right! This just cannot be!

Fade out:/


	3. Act three

Act Three

Fade in:/

Int: Las Vegas Small office: Night

Sara and Greg are sitting in the small room as Sara is staring at her phone. She sighs softly to herself when her phone vibrates with a text message alert. She looks down expecting it to be work related, but the contact says Gil. She pushes the phone away and stands on her feet. Greg looks at the phone and picks up the phone.

Greg: Sara, again I don't know how to say this but I really am sorry. Please don't let what Lady Heather wants affect us -Gil

Sara scoffs and takes the phone from Greg as she rereads the message Sara types the message and sighs as she looks at the message before she hits send.

Sara: She did affect us, Gil. You divorced me because you thought that you had gotten her pregnant! I know that you didn't , but she has always wanted you. Who do you want because I don't want to play this game!

Sara hit send and looked at Greg, and tried to smile gently at him. She bit down on her lip as the phone buzzed again with Gil's name. She opened the message and read it out loud.

Sara: You, I want you. I know I messed up by divorcing you. I messed up even more by letting Lady Heather manipulate me. You shouldn't have to play this guessing game with me, but I can't be without you. I'll understand if you don't want me because I did hurt you, but at this point I'd rather hurt myself than you. - Gil

Sara puts down the phone and looks over at Greg. She looks back down at the phones and sighs softly to herself.

Greg: What do you want to do?

Sara: I don't know. I don't want to wake up ten years later and realize that I missed out on the love of my lif. At the same time I don't know if I could stand another heartbreak. I...I just I don't know.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime Lab interrogation room: Night

Nick and Russell are sitting at one of the end of the table in the room. Across from Nick and D.B is Jackie Jameson, the victims sister. Nick takes a paper out of the holder that is sitting on the table.

Nick: In your brothers bedroom we found DNA on the sheets. We found your brothers DNA on the sheets, but we also found someone else DNA on the bed sheets. Your DNA Mrs. Jameson.

Jackie: I know what you're thinking but I loved my brother. I was in love with my brother. We were in love with each other.

D.B: Were you sleeping with your brother?

Jackie: I was. Our relationship seems odd to most people, and even some people claim that it is illegal. It worked for us.

Nick: So you lied to us about Brian's girlfriend?

Jackie: No, I didn't. He had a new girlfriend, and it was strange for Brian because she wasn't his type. I had a little talk with Brian about her.

cut to:/

Int: Brian Gomez house: Day: flashback

Brian is walking up the hallway of his house with Jackie following right behind him. Jackie has her arms crossed across her chest. She walks over to Brian.

Jackie: Why are you thinking dating that girl?

Brian: I like her alright. Don't get all jealous you're the ones that married remember. Don't start right now, Jackie. We just had an amazing time in the bedroom. Don't ruin it.

Jackie: You're the one that told me about this girl for pillow talk, Brian.

Brian: What are you going to do kill her?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab interrogation room: Night

Nick and Russell are looking over at Jackie and they look at each other.

Nick: Do you hunt, Mrs. Jameson?

Jackie: I hunt sometimes with Brian. We had actually just gotten back from a trip. I left all the things in my car.

D.B: We're going to need to see those things, Mrs. Jameson.

Jackie: I didn't kill my brother! I love Brian, I would never hurt him!

Nick: We are still going to need to see those things.

Jackie: Please don't say anything to Eric. He doesn't know!

Cut to:/

Int/ Las Vegas Small office: Night

Sara picks up the phone and rereads the text message from Grissom. A long sigh escapes her lips. She begins to type a message and before she presses the send button she reads it out loud.

Sara: I want you to be with you too, but I don't know if I should want to be with you. You hurt me, and that's not what love is. I want you to love me, and I want to love you. I don't think that I ever stopped loving you...

Sara press's the send button and she waits for a reply. she looks over at Greg and then down at her phone as it buzzed again. She opens the message and reads the message out loud.

Sara: Sara, you have every right to be upset with me because I know what I did was unforgivable. I cannot change the past, but I can change the future. A future that I want you in it. What do I have to do to have me in your arms? I'll come home for you and be a husband.- Gil.

Sara sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She types some things and as she types she looks up at Greg and reads the message out loud.

Sara: As much as I want you to come home, and be with me I could never ask you to give up your work, Gil. We are two people driven by our work, and that was a factor that I fell in love with. To make a long distance relationship work both sides have to never stop working.

Cut to:/

Ext: Outside Jackie and Eric's house: Night

Nick, D.B, and Morgan step out of the Tahoe and walk up to Jackie's car. With an officer opens the trunk of the car. As the trunk of the car opens there many different hunting objects. Nick takes a picture as Morgan reachs down with her gloves on and pulls out something wrapped in a towel. She takes off the towel to reveal a bloody knife with a missing part on the blade.

Morgan: The tip is missing.

Nick takes out a swab and swabs the knife and tests it for human blood. It comes up positive for human blood. Nick sighs softly and looks over at D.B

D.B: The sister is our suspect. I don't know but something doesn't feel right.

Morgan: Russell, how does it not feel right? We have the murder weapon, the sister was sleeping with her brorther, and she was jealous of the his new girlfriend.

Nick: I hate to admit it, but I made a mistake accusing the brother of murdering, Brian. The sister is probably just a good actres.

D.B: I don't know, but something doesn't feel right it. Why would she put the evidence back in her car?

Morgan: You think that she is being set-up?

D.B: I don't know, but I think that we have to talk to the husband again. He may have the answers we need.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas small office: Night

Sara feels her phone buzz again and she opens the message and reads it out loud.

Sara: I know and I should have never stopped working on our relationship. I should have never let Lady heather back in my life but she is gone now, Sara. We come with a lot of problems, but I want to solve my problems with you. In a little while the sun will rise in Las Vegas. I plan to watch it on the computer and I want you to watch it too. I'll call you to see if you're watching the sun set, and if you answer I'll know that you want to work on us. If you chose not to answer your phone and I'll let you move on. Love, Gil Grissom.

Sara puts down the phone and looks over as she tries to keep calm and begins pacing around the room. Greg stands up and looks over at Sara.

Greg: Sara? Are you alright?

Sara: I'm... Not I'm not okay right now. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I don't know. I just I don't know.

Greg: I wish I could help you make this decision, but I cannot. You are just going to have to listen to your heart.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab Inteorgattion Room: Night

Nick and D.B are sitting on one side of the table while Eric Jameson is sitting on the other side of the table. Nick takes a paper out of a folder and slides it towards Eric.

D.B: On your brother-in-laws bed sheets we found semen and vagal stains which contained DNA. When we ran the DNA it came back to Brian, and your wife Jackie.

Eric does not look up at Nick and Russell he only looks down at the paper. He takes a deep breath in. Nick looks over at D.B and raises an eyebrow.

Nick: You knew they were sleeping together. Jackie said you didn't know.

Eric: I knew. I had seen them one day in bed. Brian knew that I knew and he always wanted me to join them in bed.

Cut to:/

Int: Eric's house: Day: Flashback

Eric is walking around in the house when Brian walks into the house and he looks over at Eric.

Eric: What you two are doing is sick? What do you have over her?!

Brian: She came to me, and I can see why you fell in love with her. She's something especially in bed. Why don't you join us I bet that it could be fun.

Eric: Join my wife and her brother in a threesome. You need to stay the hell away from her, Brian. Or else?!

Brian: Or else what?

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas Crime lab Inteorgattion room: Night

Nick: You didn't like that they were sleeping together.

Eric: No, I didn't. It's sick, they are brother and sister! My wife was cheating on me with her brother. How would that make you feel?

D.B: You would have done anything for that to stop?

Eric: I did make it stop.

Nick: How?

Eric: I followed him until he went into the dark alley and I hit him over the head. He fell down but I wanted him to see that it was me. I wanted him to know that it was me that was going to put an end to his relationship. I stabbed him over and over again.

D.B: Then you put the knife back in Jackie car. You thought that him being dead would make everything better for you.

Eric: It did, now I never have to worry about him sleeping with my wife ever again

D.B: Now you just have to worry about spending the rest of your life in jail.

Cut to:/

Int: Las Vegas small office: Night

Greg is sitting in the small office reading the research that Grissom and Lady heather had been working on. Greg looks up at the door to see Morgan walk through the door. Greg smiles at her.

Greg: You guys close the case?

Morgan: Yeah, it was the brother-in-law. Turns out the Vic was having an affair with his sister.

Greg: His sister?

Morgan: Yeah, it was kind of gross. What are you reading?

Greg: Grissom's research. It was a study on bugs and sex. It's actually kind of interesting. Sara and Grissom might get back together.

Morgan: You like them together, don't you?

Greg: I do, they work well together. They're my friends and I want them to be happy. As long as Grissom doesn't work with Lady Heather anymore. That way maybe Ecklie and Brass won't be on her butt.

Morgan: you're a good guy, Greg Sanders.

Cut to:/

Ext: Outside Crime Lab: Sunrise

Sara is watching the sun rise with her arms crossed over her chest. A long sigh escapes her lips. She looks down at her phone, sees Gil name flash across the screen.

Sara: Hello. (Pause) I love you too. (Pause) Forever and always, Gil.

The scene zooms out with Sara on the phone. Highway don't care is playing in the background. Taylor swift sings the chorus. "I can't live without you, I can't live without, baby."

Fade out.

* * *

AN:/ I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read this story! I have had so much fun writing it! in the rules I can't go over 42 pages and I'm at 40 pages. I hope everyone had a wonderful journey reading this story! I hope you enjoyed the way I put Sara and Gil back together. After this episode I believe they would have gotten back together and Gil is working at the local college and he and Sara have set a new wedding date. The myster was fun and weird at the end, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Thank you for making my first story a success! I'm thinking about making a next generation CSI, let me know if you would read it!


End file.
